


i don't want anybody else (when i think about you i touch myself)

by WattStalf



Series: Pokemon OCs [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I close my eyes and see you before meThink I would die if you were to ignore meA fool could see just how much I adore youI'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for youMargaret is in love, and Zinzolin is oblivious to the grunt's feelings.
Relationships: Vio | Zinzolin/Plasma-dan no Shitappa | Team Plasma Grunt
Series: Pokemon OCs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810798
Kudos: 6





	i don't want anybody else (when i think about you i touch myself)

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be the first Pokemon OC I wrote about on here, but the fic that actually was supposed to be first is taking me a while cos it's way longer than this. I just listened to this song today and it made me think about this OC, who is just a generic Plasma grunt with a name. I am so in love with Zinzolin, I just wanted him to have a cute girl obsessed with his crusty ass. Margaret is kind of an airhead in some regards, but she is doing her best.

Margaret is in love. Completely, hopelessly, and desperately in love, and has been for a long time now, with absolutely no hope of ever falling out of it.

She doesn’t even remember the reason she joined Team Plasma, if she has to answer honestly. Maybe something about agreeing with the cause at the time, or wanting to prove to her family that she wasn’t completely empty-headed, that she _was_ capable of caring about something beyond herself? It feels like another lifetime, when she let herself get carried away and end up a legitimate member.

Back then, she was nervous, with no idea how she had let it get this far, and no idea where she was going to go from here. The man that she was assigned to work under did not make a big impression on her at first, but he noticed that she was nervous somehow, and, sensing her uncertainty, he approached her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and told her not to worry, that she could do it. She was so surprised, and so _touched_ by his concern that she did not think to ask what he even meant she could do, since she had no idea about any of this. All she could do was stare after him as he walked away, feeling as though she was melting in place, her heart pounding in her ears.

His name is Zinzolin, and Margaret has been hopelessly in love with him ever since. Working for him, she has plenty of opportunities to be close to him, and even though he has not shared such a tender moment with her since, she still finds herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him everyday. She may not quite remember why she joined Team Plasma to start with, but now, she knows the reason that she stays, and it is to stay close by Zinzolin, eager to do anything for him.

Of course, she has no intention of telling him of her feelings, certain that it would not end well if she did. There are a number of reasons that she should not fall in love with someone in his position, and she is sure that he would never return her feelings to begin with. In her eyes, he is completely out of her league, and fortunately, she is good at hiding her feelings to begin with.

(Except she isn’t, not at all. Everyone else can tell by her lovesick stares and dreamy sighs, by the way she finds any excuse to talk to him or about him, that she has one hell of a crush on him, not that anyone can figure out _why_ , or what it is that she sees in him that sets her heart aflutter.

Well, everyone can tell, that is, except Zinzolin. Somehow, he remains completely oblivious to the fact that one young grunt has such a massive crush on him.)

Margaret is content to admire him afar, content to ignore just how much she wants to be even closer to him, keeping her yearning to herself, and professing her love for him strictly in her fantasies, staying up late at night as she lets her mind wander. Things have only gotten worse for her, after a recent mission…

The cold was a bit much, more than most of them were ready to deal with, but that was what came with the territory of hiding out in a massive freezer. She and the other grunts knew how important it was to stay on guard either way, to make sure that they could protect Zinzolin while they hid out. The cold was something that they all simply had to forget.

He was not having an easy time forgetting it, however, complaining of the cold a few times before finally saying, “All of you, huddle around me! I can’t take this cold…”

At that point, Margaret could not help herself, seeing an opportunity, the likes of which she might never have again. That is why, while the other grunts simply bunched up closer to him, she pushed her way through until she was right at his side, throwing her arms around him so that she could hug him.

Suddenly, she was not at all cold anymore, the heat of her blush enough to keep her plenty warm.

“M-Margaret?” he had asked, looking down at her in surprise, and she nuzzled her face against his coat to try and hide how flustered she was. “What are you doing?”

“Just what you asked me to do, sir,” she had mumbled in response. “I’m trying to keep you warm.”

(The other grunts had been shocked at her shameless behavior, and even more shocked at Zinzolin’s reaction, at how he still did not seem to _get it_. Or maybe he did get it, but was doing his best to hide it, so as not to start any more rumors than had already begun. After all, when he thought no one was looking, he had given her a few gentle pats on the back of her head.)

She has not been able to forget that moment since, getting little sleep as she remembers the warmth radiating from his body, his scent, the sound of surprise in his voice, how _nice_ his voice sounded up close, and that moment when he had patted her to show his appreciation, reminding her so much of the time when he patted her shoulder that she nearly melted then and there, despite the cold temperature. Margaret certainly isn’t cold tonight, whimpering and squirming in her bed, sheets thrown off as she writhes and bites her lip.

Nothing that she can do ever seems to be enough, never enough to satisfy her when the only one that she wants is Zinzolin. The clumsy efforts of her own hand could never be enough, but it’s all she has, and every night, she does her best to get off while remembering that brief hug that they shared, the moment when she was close enough to kiss him, close enough to do anything that she wanted with him, if only she had the courage to do so.

Margaret is hopelessly in love with him, completely devoted and completely out of her depth. No matter what, nothing will ever be enough until she can have him all to herself, and as long as she believes that to be impossible, she will never make a move, thus ensuring that he never knows that she even wants that. She will admire him from a distance, and keep doing her best to show her loyalty, for as long as she is not able to show her love.

Margaret is in love with Zinzolin, and even if she can never admit that to anyone, even if she always has to keep it her best kept secret, and even if she will always have to only say that she doesn’t really know why she joined Team Plasma, while not being able to say that he is why she stayed, she is still happy. She is happy enough just getting to be close to him, and now that she has been able to _hug_ him, she could seriously die completely content. Even with all the sleepless nights.

(She might never realize that her secret is not that well-kept, while those around her continue to wonder if either of them are ever going to do anything about it, or if someone should just tell Zinzolin to go for it already, so that they can get it over with.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
